Todo lo que tú no eres
by keffys
Summary: Severus es todo lo que James no es. A Lily, pues, eso la confunde.


**Disclaimer: **Pues resulta que los personajes no son míos.

**Personajes: **Lily Evans, James Potter, Severus Snape. James/Lily, Onesided!Snily.

**Summary: **Severus es todo lo que James no es. A Lily, pues, eso la confunde.

**Notas: **Eh, en un principio esto también incluía a Narcissa. Ya no puedo recordar dónde, ahora que lo pienso. De verdad que no tengo idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo lo que tú no eres.<strong>

**I.**

A sus catorce años, Lily Evans no se sentía tan cómoda con algún otro chico como se sentía con Severus. Él la trataba con cariño, por mucho que a sus compañeros de casa no les pareciera bien, hablaba con ella cada día y siempre encontraba una manera de hacerla sonreír.

Eso a James Potter le molestaba. Mucho. Así que ese día se lo dijo a la pelirroja, quien lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

—Mira, Lily, no creo que sea bueno que te andes juntando con Snape —fue casi una orden.

—James —dijo ella, su tono peligrosamente bajo y suave—, no me interesa tu opinión. Sev es mi amigo.

—¿Sev? ¿¡Sev! —gritó—. Por Merlín, Evans, ese chico no se merece que te tengas un apodo. Tú bien sabes que él no vale na—

—Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Potter, o lo vas a lamentar el resto de tu vida —el tono frío en la voz de la chica lo asustó y lo dejó inmóvil en su sitio—. Me encargaré de que lo lamentes si la última sílaba de esa palabra se desliza por tus labios, ¿¡has entendido! —le gritó, sacando su varita. James retrocedió.

—Sí —fue todo lo que respondió.

—Él es todo lo que tú no eres —afirmó ella—, él es mi amigo, alguien con quien puedo tener una conversación sin arder de rabia, alguien con quien tengo paz y tranquilidad, alguien que nunca me hace enojar —gruñó—. Y tú me enojas, me quitas la tranquilidad, eres un imbécil que sólo piensa en sí mismo y en su maldito mejor amigo el _Señor soy perfecto y todos me aman y soy un rebelde de la familia Black y muchas otras cosas blabla_, porque no ves más allá de tu nariz.

—Tú me importas —dijo él—, de verdad me importas, Lily.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo que era verdad, pero no pensaba reconocerlo.

—Pues no te creo, nunca te creeré.

_No mientras no acepte que tú también me importas… aunque sea un poco._

**II.**

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol cerca del lago la primera vez que Severus se lo dijo.

—Te quiero.

Y Lily supo que decirlo le había costado tanto que no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Yo también te quiero! —gritó, ignorando las extrañas miradas que recibía de sus compañeros de casa y de las sucias miradas que recibía de los Slytherin.

El chico la abrazó durante unos pocos segundos antes de apartarse, sonrió incómodamente y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—Lily —dijo—, mira, yo sé que los Slytherin no son precisamente la mejor compañía y que probablemente jamás aprueben mi, eh, cercanía hacia ti, pero—

—Entiendo, Sev —respondió la pelirroja—, pero eres mi mejor amigo y no te dejaré por ellos. El día que yo me aleje de ti, será porque tú ya no me quieres a tu lado.

_Nunca, nunca, nunca, Lily, nunca, _pero dijo: —No creo que eso suceda en un futuro cercano —. _Ni lejano._

—Yo sé que tú no eres como ellos, ellos son todo lo que tú no quieres ser, ellos son todo lo que tú no eres y nunca serás, ellos están vacíos por dentro —afirmó. Severus Snape le creyó.

Sin embargo, meses después él diría lo que para Lily sería una despedida. No fue _adiós_, no fue _hasta nunca_, no fue un _vete de mi vida, Lily_. Fueron dos palabras que le helaron los huesos y le hicieron arder la sangre, fueron dos palabras que transformaron su cabello en fuego y sus ojos en hielo, fueron dos palabras que le hicieron temblar las manos y los labios, fueron dos palabras que quiso devolver a golpes dentro de la boca de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Ese día, bajo el mismo árbol que meses antes había dicho _Te quiero_, Severus Snape dijo las palabras de las que siempre se arrepintió.

—Sangre sucia.

Porque Lily no miró atrás cuando se alejó.

**III.**

Tiempo después, en una torre, todo lleno de rojos y dorados, él la miraría a los ojos con la duda en las pupilas.

—Lily.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Alguna vez llegaste a sentir algo más que amistad por Severus? —una curiosidad que no sabría si querría que fuese saciada.

—No —diría solemnemente—, jamás me enamoré de él, James. Él es…

—¿Es…?

—Todo lo que tú no eres —concluiría.

—¿Uhm? —frunciría el ceño y se alejaría de ella, desenrollaría los dedos de sus mechones rojizos y una mueca se posaría en sus labios al recordar la última vez que ella había dicho esas palabras.

—Él está lleno de prejuicios y oscuridad, está lleno de tanta fría tranquilidad que no me ofrecería aventuras, a su lado jamás volaría en el campo de Quidditch a altas horas de la noche mientras llueve, él es un Slytherin de la cabeza a los pies, él es demasiado tímido y cerrado, él… Él es Severus Snape y tú, James, jamás serías como él. Son tan diferentes que no podría compararlos jamás y...—

—Pero, Lil—

—Y no quiero que seas como él.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaría el chico de cabello negro.

—Porque me enamoré de ti, de lo que eres y de lo que no eres. De lo que serás y, aunque jamás pensé admitirlo, de lo que fuiste.

Y James la besaría.

* * *

><p>¿Opiniones?<p> 


End file.
